Many different types of mobile devices are available, from smartphones with small display screens and limited feature sets to tablet computers with large display screens and extensive feature sets. Applications written for one type of mobile device may not be compatible with another type of mobile device. As an example, an application that takes photos may be incompatible with mobile devices which lack cameras. As another example, an application may have a user interface designed for a certain minimum display resolution and may be incompatible with mobile devices having a display resolution below the minimum.